ride me, mr santa?
by Anggar ChanBaek
Summary: All of this story is full of NC! 18 under age? Terserah. Yaoi! BDSM! M (ChanBaek)
1. Chapter 1

**Author**

\- Vi -

 **Tittle**

Ride me, mr. Santa?

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast

 **Rating**

M++

 **Genre**

Smut

 **Warning**

BDSM, Slash, Yaoi, boy x boy, MATURE CONTENT, PWP

 **Summary**

All of this story is full of NC! 18+ under age? Terserah. (ChanBaek)

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

* * *

Srek~

"Uh _Chanyeollie~"_

seorang pria manis datang dari arah kamar, menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, menghampiri seorang pria lainnya yang tengah terduduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Baek? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu huh?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum manisnya, melangkah malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang manja. Mengenakan kostum merah ala santa clause yang terlihat seperti bath robe dengan panjang sampai paha. Dadanya yang putih itu sedikit tersingkap pada bagian tengah pakaian itu.

" _Merry Christmas,_ Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan pria bernama Chanyeol itu

"Ah iya.. aku melupakan itu. _Merry Christmas,_ Baekhyun"

"Kau melupakannya? Huh!"

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya dengan manja di dada Chanyeol

"Kau harus di hukum, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menyeringai dengan cantiknya

"Hukum?"

"Tenang saja, hukumanku tidak membuatmu sakit atau tersiksa, hukumanku berbeda. Kau akan menikmatinya, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir penuh Chanyeol dengan rakus. Jari telunjuknya berada di bawah dagu Chanyeol. Perlahan, tangan baekhyun turun ke arah selatan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku mau menghukummu"

Baekhyun berbisih dengan lirih di depan telinga chanyeol dan mengulumnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Grep~

Baekhyun mencengkram bagian selangkangan Chanyeol, sedangkan sang empunya hanya menggeram nikmat.

"Argh~"

Setelah puas melihat reaksi Chanyeol, kemudian Baekhyun duduk berlutut di depan chanyeol. Tangannya kemudian membuka kemeja chanyeol dari kancing atas sampai kancing bawah dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda, dan jangan lupakan tatapan wajahnya yang 'binal' menatap chanyeol dengan nakalnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau sangat binal, sayang. Asal kau tau saja"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"Ya, terima kasih Park, ku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

Baekhyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Chanyeol, mengecupi permukaan tubuh lelaki jangkung itu

"Oh Byun, aku akan memberikan lebih banyak padamu"

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol, aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada tubuh mulusku kk"

Chanyeol mendecih pelan

Srek~

Baekhyun merobek kemeja chanyeol dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah

"Ck, kau tak perlu membuka kancingku kalau akhirnya kau merobeknya, baek"

"Sstt, kau protes terus park! Karna kau berisik, aku akan memakaikan ini padamu!"

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya, dan langsung menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol

"Borgol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat

"Aku akan memakaikan borgol padamu, tenang saja, aku mempunyai kuncinya"

"Jangan main-main baek"

"Aku tidak main-main yeol, aku ingin menghukummu, kau nikmatilah"

Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol, menaruh keduanya ke belakang tubuh Chanyeol dan memakaikan borgol itu pada kedua pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Nah selesai. Ayo kita mulai" ucap Baekhyun girang

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan aneh kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun kembali berdiri, masih dengan wajah menggodanya, baekhyun menarik tali pakaian santanya, dan membuka jubah itu lalu membiarkannya terjatuh di lantai dekat kakinya

Glup!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, air liurnya pun sulit ia telan. Baekhyun dengan keadaan naked sekarang membuat Chanyeol semakin tegang dan gelisah duduk disitu. Baekhyun kembali mendekat, mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas Lalu mengelus pipinya

"Kau harus menurut padaku ya sekarang, kau adalah tawananku" Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu kalau kau sampai mendesah atau mengeluarkan satu kata pun hahaha"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan manisnya(?) Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah merasa tersiksa hanya dengan melihat tubuh montok Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang itu.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan chanyeol, melirik sebentar ke atas, melihat betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membebaskannya"

Baekhyun mengelus permukaan selangkangan Chanyeol yang menggembung besar, kemudian mengecupnya dalam hingga Chanyeol mengadahkan wajahnya merasakan sentuhan nikmat dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersuara atau kau akan tersiksa, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengingatkan, lalu pandangannya kembali lagi pada pemandangan di depan matanya itu

"Uh, si besar sepertinya tidak sabar untuk segera dibebaskan, iya kan Chanyeol?"

"Nghh~ ne, baek"

"Aku bilang jangan bicara!"

Baekhyun menggigit penis Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol memekik kesakitan

"Akh!"

"Jangan bersuara lagi" kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengelusnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum di depan **selangkangan** Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengurut-urut tonjolan besar itu dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian membuka zipper celananya.

"Ah, aku suka"

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari dalam boxernya, hingga sekarang batang besar yang sedang ereksi itu keluar dari celah zipper celana Chanyeol, membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Mau pakai tanganku atau mulutku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol

"K-keduanya-hh" ucap chanyeol susah payah

"Hm. Kau bicara lagi yeol, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu kalau begitu"

Baekhyun menyentil penis Chanyeol lalu berdiri, melangkah ke tempat lain, menampakkan bokong berisinya yang ikut bergoyang(?) Saat ia berjalan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah apel yang berada di tangannya

"Hm, padahal aku ingin menyumpalmu pakai kaus kaki atau apapun itu, tapi karna aku masih mau menciummu, aku akan menggunakan apel ini untuk menyumpal mulutmu"

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan chanyeol, berhadapan dengannya, membuat kedua penis itu bergesekan.

"Err" Baekhyun menatap ke bawah

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan ini untukmu, mendesahlah sepuasmu kali ini"

Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya bersama penis Chanyeol, membuat sensasi geli yang nikmat bagi keduanya

"Sshh, kau menikmatinya yeol?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya masih tetap menggesekkan kedua penis itu

"Percepat baek~"

Baekhyun mengocok 2 penis itu sekaligus dengan tangan mungilnya

"Sshh ahh ohh" desah keduanya

"Aku duluan yeolhh~"

Crot!

Baekhyun sampai di puncaknya, menyemburkan cairannya ke perut Chanyeol

"Oke. Sudah. Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan kejam

"Aku belum!" Protes Chanyeol

"Aku akan membuatmu klimaks berkali-kali nanti chan, tenang saja"

Baekhyun mendekatkan apel itu di depan mulut chanyeol

"Ayo, buka mulutmu dan gigit ini"

Chanyeol tak menurut, ia memalingkan wajahnya

"Chanyeol! Buka mulutmu!"

Baekhyun langsung meremas penis Chanyeol dan menekan lubang kecil yang terdapat di pucuknya, otomatis Chanyeol membuka mulutnya karna merasakan sakit yang teramat. Apel pun sudah menjadi penyumpal sekarang

"Tadinya aku mau memakai strawberry, tapi aku lupa kalau persediannya habis. Tapi aku juga suka apel, jadi tak masalah" Baekhyun menggigit sisi apel lainnya dan memakannya.

Chanyeol kini tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, mulutnya tersumpal oleh apel, tangannya terborgol, penisnya sakit, dan ditambah Baekhyun yang terlalu menggoda, ugh!

"Ayo pindah ke kamar, sayang, aku kedinginan disini"

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol, mendirikan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun menarik ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan menyeretnya-menuntun- Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Mata Chanyeol tak lepas menatap bongkahan bokong sintal baekhyun yang putih bersih itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol langsung membenamkan penisnya dan menyodok bokong Baekhyun dengan liar dan kasar sampai pagi menjemput dan sampai tubuh Baekhyun terkulai dan tepar di bawah kungkungannya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Chanyeol seperti tawanan Baekhyun sekarang, Baekhyun yang memeganng kendali dan Chanyeol hanya seperti 'budak' Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya akan menurut dan mengikuti Baekhyun sekarang, asalkan ia masih bisa menikmati lubang Baekhyun, seperti ini pun tak masalah baginya.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

.

Huaaa gue laknat banget bikin ginian di malem natal :"

Tapi apalah daya otak gue yang udh terlanjut dipenuhi napsu(?) XD

Oh iya, gue juga sekalian mau ngenalin ini akun ffn. Hai gue vi*****, gue dari akun sebelah(?) XD ini ffn adalah milik bersama. Siapa pemiliknya? Pemiliknya adalah member dari grup "Anggar ChanBaek" ada yang pernah denger/liat/bahkan membernya? XD ya,gue sering promote itu grup lewat ig gue, ada yang tau? *ga ada ya udh.

Semoga aja suka sama ceritanya :v sengaja gue cut sampe situ biar tiap room berada di Chapter yang berbeda XD

Ini juga ga tau mau dibikin chanbaek doang atau threesome atau foursome XD coba kalian kasih pendapat lebih baik digimanain? Apa di apus aja? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol, mendirikan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun menarik ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan menyeretnya-menuntun- Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Mata Chanyeol tak lepas menatap bongkahan bokong sintal baekhyun yang putih bersih itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol langsung membenamkan penisnya dan menyodok bokong Baekhyun dengan liar dan kasar sampai pagi menjemput dan sampai tubuh Baekhyun terkulai dan tepar di bawah kungkungannya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Chanyeol seperti tawanan Baekhyun sekarang, Baekhyun yang memeganng kendali dan Chanyeol hanya seperti 'budak' Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya akan menurut dan mengikuti Baekhyun sekarang, asalkan ia masih bisa menikmati lubang Baekhyun, seperti ini pun tak masalah baginya._

* * *

 **Author**

\- Vi -

 **Tittle**

Ride me, mr. Santa?

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast

 **Rating**

M++

 **Genre**

Smut, Romance(?)

 **Warning**

BDSM, Slash, Yaoi, boy x boy, MATURE CONTENT, PWP

 **Summary**

All of this story is full of NC! 18+ under age? Terserah. (ChanBaek)

 **HAPPY READING**

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, sesekali menatap keadaan penis Chanyeol yang masih tegak berdiri. Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian ia meraih tengkuk chanyeol, ia memegang apel itu lalu menariknya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membukanya sebentar, aku ingin menciummu hihi"

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih bibirnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, begitu pun Chanyeol.

Cpkh!

Chanyeol menyedot dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu

"Uh Chanyeol! Kau kasar sekali! Bibirku sakit! Kau mau memakan bibirku eoh?!" Baekhyun mencibir sambil memegangi bibir bawahnya yang terasa ngilu

"Kenapa kau tak melepaskan tanganku saja sayang? Dengan begitu kita bisa bebas bercinta dan aku akan memuaskanmu"

Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun, mengecupi lehernya hingga pundak sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya, hingga penis Chanyeol menubruk perutnya

"Nghh~" lenguh Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun

Baekhyun kembali berjinjit sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol, sehingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium lehernya. Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya dan memasukkan penis Chanyeol antara pahanya, kemudian menjepitnya

"Ahh~"

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga penis Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah pijatan dari jepitan pahanya

"Shh~" Chanyeol mendesis

"Ugh! Besar nghh~" Baekhyun ikut menggeram

"Lepaskan borgolmu baekh~ ayo kita bercinta! Aku akan membobolmu dengan liar seperti yang kau sukai"

"Tidak Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau bercinta! Aku mau melakukannya dengan nafsu sekarang, bukan dengan cinta"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari jepitannya

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menyiksamu terlebih dahulu hahaha"

Kemudian Baekhyun menyeringai dengan cantik. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar, lalu berjalan ke arah nakas dan mengambil sebuah borgol lagi.

"Aku akan memakaikannya di kedua tanganmu, kau jangan bergerak"

Baekhyun merangkak ke atas Chanyeol, duduk di perutnya sambil menggapai tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya untuk mengemuti puting pink milik Baekhyun, menjilati, menyedot dan menggigit kecil. Baekhyun membuka borgol di sebelah tangan chanyeol dan otomatis tangan bebas chanyeol beralih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, turun ke bawah untuk meremas bokong Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sudah kembali memborgol sebelah tangan Chanyeol pada bed head, hingga tangan Chanyeol tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku sayang, aku akan memuaskanmu" Chanyeol berbisik lalu kembali menyedot puting Baekhyun dan tangannya beralih menggenggam penis Baekhyun

"Aku akan membuat kepuasanku sendiri Chanyeol"

Baekhyun kemudian memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di penisnya, dan ikut memborgol sama seperti tangan sebelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis, mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan duduk di depan Chanyeol

"Ah iya! Aku ingin bermain dengan mainan-mainan baruku, temani aku bermain ya?"

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari atas lemari lalu kembali merangkak ke atas tempat tidur, duduk dengan manis di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak itu lalu menyeringai senang. Ia mengambil sebuah benda dari sana

"Chanyeol, apa kau tau nama benda ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat benda itu di depan chanyeol

"C-cock r-ring?"

"Mm itu ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengambil benda lainnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi di kotak itu

"Cock ring, tongue joy, urethral sounding, vibrator dan dildo, mm tidak buruk"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau membeli itu Baek?"

"Ini mainanku yeol!"

"Jangan bermain-main dengan alat seperti itu"

"Tak apa, kalau aku merindukanmu, aku bisa bermain dengan mainanku nanti hihihi"

"Kau bisa memintaku datang kan, Baekhyun?"

"Sstt! Kau ini berisik sekali?"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil apel itu dan menyumpalkannya lagi pada mulut Chanyeol.

"Hmm, apa yang akan ku gunakan ya?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir, lalu menatap Chanyeol

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau setuju kan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat tampak persis seperti cincin besar. Baekhyun memegang benda itu, dan mendapatkan gelengan kepala yang keras dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau? Tapi aku mau kau memakai ini yeol"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, sedangkan sudah Chanyeol meronta-ronta. Baekhyun berusaha keras memegangi kaki Chanyeol yang menendang-nendang

Grep~

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol, dan segera mengocoknya dengan kecepatan tinggi(?) Membuat rontaan Chanyeol lama kelamaan melemah dan ia terdiam, menikmati kenikmatan di bagian penisnya itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya

Clok clok clok

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk me-service penis besar Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya mendekat pada penis Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kocokannya.

Slurp~

Baekhyun menyedot pre cum yang ada dan meleleh di ujung penis Chanyeol, lalu memutar-mutarkan lidahnya disana. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, wajahnya memerah, begitupun dengan keadaan penisnya, Baekhyun memperlambat kocokannya, memain-mainkan penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan tangan yang memutar memakai sebelah tangan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain sudah memegang cock ring

Jleb!

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan cock ring itu pada penis Chanyeol yang sudah semakin membesar karna akan mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya itu

"Uh penismu merah yeol" ucap Baekhyun masih tetap memainkan tangannya di penis Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol menyerngit karna kesakitan, tangannya pun sudah memerah karna gesekan dari borgol.

"Apa aku harus melepaskan apelnya? Hmm ya kurasa"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil penyumpal itu

"AKH!" Jerit Chanyeol kemudian

"Sakit Baek! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh? Lepaskan itu!" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun dengan mata merahnya

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun buru-buru memanjat tubuh Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan itu baek, aku terus tertunda"

"Shirreo" Balas baekhyun dan malah kembali mencengkram penis Chanyeol.

"Grr~" erang Chanyeol menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun

Clok clok clok!

Baekhyun kembali mengocok penis Chanyeol tanpa ampun

"Shh arghhh ahh"

"Terus mendesah yeol"

"Ahh ahh percepat baekhh hh ahh~ Nghh Baekhyun! Ahh~" Chanyeol sampai di klimaksnya, tapi tak ada lelehan sperma yang keluar

"Tak ada sperma yang keluar hihihi"

"Ini tidak lucu, aku tersiksa"

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian kembali duduk di depan Chanyeol yang mengangkang, kembali memilih mainan berikutnya.

"Jja~ ronde kedua yeollie~"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah benda kecil, lalu menaruhnya di lidah. Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan menatap milik Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penis Chanyeol sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya

"Grr~ baekhh~ ouhh~"

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah getaran kecil yang menggelitik kulit penisnya, ditambah gesekan mulut Baekhyun yang naik turun mengurut penisnya membuat Chanyeol merem melek karna nikmat yang dirasakannya, gesekan gigi Baekhyun juga hanya menambah itu menjadi semakin nikmat dan sensasi yang gila bagi Chanyeol.

"Fuck! Shh baekh shh hahh~"

Baekhyun membercepat gerakan kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memilin dan meremas twin balls milik Chanyeol.

Plop~

"Mulutku pegal, penismu terlalu besar!"

Baekhyun kembali me-hand job penis Chanyeol dan melepaskan tongue joy yang ada di lidahnya

"Shh baek aku bersumpah shh penisku sakit shh ahh"

"Tapi wajahmu berbicara lain, sayang" Baekhyun mempercepat kocokannya saat ia merasa Chanyeol akan segera mencapai klimaks keduanya.

"Nghh baekh argh! AKH~~"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang merasakan kembali klimaks keringnya, ia memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa lemas ditambah penisnya yang semakin sakit dan terasa perih.

"Oke, selanjutnya..urethral sounding?" Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Ah tidak, aku takut menggunakannya padamu, aku masih menyayangi penis besarmu ini hihihi"

"Mm, dildo? Vibrator?" Baekhyun memegang kedua alat itu, menyeringai sambil menatap Chanyeol

"B-baek, kau tidak akan menggunakan itu padaku bukan?"

"Mm, bagaimana ya?"

"Jangan Baek! Astaga! Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan cock ring sialan ini, jangan lagi Baek!"

"Apa salahnya Chanyeol? Akan terasa nikmat, percayalah padaku"

"Tidak Baek! Jangan berani lakukan itu!"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan masih menampakkan seringaiannya

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nah lu si Baek mau maenan vibrat*r ke Chan :v akankah status Chan berubah uke karna kesodok/? Maenan baek/? *apaandah XD, silahkan tunggu di kelanjutannya :v

BUSETT /PANAS PANAS/ gue sampe keringetan bikin ff ini XD masih nge feel ga? Atau malah jadi ngaco ffnya?

Ini hot ga sih? Apa kurang? XD oke fix gue mau buat threesome aja yak? Wkwkwk

Ffnya maksa banget yeh wkwkwk apalagi omongannya, dimana-mana ada pen*s :v *anjay

Next? RnR juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mm, dildo? Vibrator?" Baekhyun memegang kedua alat itu, menyeringai sambil menatap Chanyeol_

 _"B-baek, kau tidak akan menggunakan itu padaku bukan?"_

 _"Mm, bagaimana ya?"_

 _"Jangan Baek! Astaga! Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan cock ring sialan ini, jangan lagi Baek!"_

 _"Apa salahnya Chanyeol? Akan terasa nikmat, percayalah padaku"_

 _"Tidak Baek! Jangan berani lakukan itu!"_

 _Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan masih menampakkan seringaiannya_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Author**

\- Vi -

 **Tittle**

Ride me, mr. Santa?

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast

 **Rating**

M++

 **Genre**

Smut, Romance(?)

 **Warning**

BDSM, Slash, Yaoi, boy x boy, MATURE CONTENT, PWP

 **Summary**

All of this story is full of NC! 18+ under age? Terserah. (ChanBaek)

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun mengangkat benda yanga ada di tangannya itu sambil melirik Chanyeol

"Baek? Apa kau tega melakukan itu padaku?"

"Ahahahaha tentu saja aku tidak akan menggunakan ini, Chanyeol. Ini hanya untukku, akan kusimpan ini"

Baekhyun menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak. Baekhyun menungging dengan wajah yang dihadapkan ke depan penis Chanyeol.

Cup~

Baekhyun mengecup puncak penis Chanyeol sambil matanya melirik wajah kenikmatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulumnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai

"Masukkan seluruhnya Baek!" Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar penisnya tertanam lebih di mulut Baekhyun

"Slrup~ hah~"

Baekhyun menyedot-nyedot pucuk penis Chanyeol, kemudian memasukkannya hingga pangkal mulutnya. Perlahan Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kepalanya, menjepit batang penis Chanyeol di antara kedua bibir dan gigi-giginya

"Ouhh yess ahh baekhh terusshh"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya sambil terus mendesahkan nama Baekhyun.

"Mmphh~ kau suka yeolh? Mhh~"

"Percepat! Ahh baekhh!"

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya, menjilati sisi bibirnya yang basah, kemudian menggenggam penis chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kala tangannya mengocok dengan cepat.

"Shhh baekhh~ percepathhh cepathhh nghhh"

Chanyeol melengkungkan tubuhnya, leher dan wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas. Baekhyun tersenyum saat dirasa penis Chanyeol mulai membesar dan berkedut. Baekhyun pun semakin semangat menggerakkan tangannya itu

"AKH~~ AKH!"

Jerit Chanyeol saat seharusnya ia mencapai klimaks, tapi lagi-lagi cairannya tersumbat karna cock ring-sialan itu. Baekhyun masih terus mengocoknya tampa sadar perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang merasa kesakitan

"B-baek! Akh! Baek!"

"Mhh, aku tahu Chanyeol, aku tahu, ayo cepat keluarkan"

"B-baek! Lepaskan! Akh!"

"Terus mendesah yeol, enak kan?"

"Sakit! Itu sakit bodoh! Akh! Baek penisku, s-sakithhh-"

"Sakit? Ini seharusnya nikmat! Ini nikmat!"

"Baekhh! P-penisku astaga! Penisku sakit baek!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun memperlambat gerakan tangannya

"Hosh~ hosh~ baekhyun! Byun baekhyun! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?!"

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya sembari melihat penis Chanyeol yang terkulai(?) Lemas dengan warna yang sangat merah

"M-maaf~" cicit Baekhyun sembari mengelus penis Chanyeol

"Nah, sekarang, ayo bangunkan lagi"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali menyambar penisnya

"Ash! P-penisku-hh lecethh, shh perihh~ b-buka baek, kumohon buka benda sialan itu"

Chanyeol menjerit frustasi.

"Aku akan buka kalau kau bangun lagi, ayo bangun, adik besar"

Chanyeol menutup matanya kemudian mengerang pelan dan

JRENG~(?)

Penis Chanyeol kembali turn on dengan sangat gagah dan terhormat/?

"Baiklah, aku akan membukanya"

Baekhyun mengelus-elus penis chanyeol sampai ke pangkal, kemudian memegang sisi cock ring itu, menariknya keluar dari batang penis Chanyeol

Plop

"Akh!"

Syut~ penis Chanyeol perlahan melemas dengan sedikit cairannya berada di ujung. warnanya pun sudah sangat merah

"Lemas lagi? Ayo bangun!"

"Berikan aku istirahat Baek" ucap Chanyeol lemah

"Tidak mau! Lubangku sudah gatal minta diisi. Ayo cepat bangun adik besar kesayanganku" baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan penis Chanyeol ke kanan dan kiri

"Kali ini janganlah bermain-main, aku sungguh lelah jika cairanku terbuang sia-sia"

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, kemudian menungging di depan Chanyeol, memperlihatkan lubang merah mudanya yang berkedut.

"Nghh~" lenguh Baekhyun saat jari telunjuknya mengelus sendiri holenya.

"Ahh~ Chanhh, masukkan seperti ini-hhh nghh~" Baekhyun memasukkan jari tengahnya yang lentik dan panjang ke dalan holenya lalu melenguh saat jari panjangnya itu masuk seluruhnya

"S-sepertihhh inihhh~ ouhhh~" Baekhyun memasuk-keluarkan jarinya

"Ahh ahh chanyelhh ahh fuck, more-hh ahh~" Baekhyun kembali memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan semakin cepat menggerakkannya di dalam holenya.

"Nghh ahh~ there, ohh~ deeper~ ngh Chanyeolhh~"

CROT!

Baekhyun menungging saat cairannya menyemprot keluar dari penis mungilnya, dengan jari-jari yang masih bergerak perlahan

"Baekhyun" suara parau Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menengok ke belakang

"Ya Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah kemudian menatap Chanyeol, tepatnya penis Chanyeol yang kembali berdiri tegak dengan precum yang meleleh hingga batangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berjongkok di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terulur ke bawah, ia mengelus dan mengoleskan cairan Chanyeol dengan merata ke penis tegang Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan mengarahkannya ke "pintu masuk"nya.

"Engh-" lenguh pelan Chanyeol saat perlahan pucuk penisnya masuk kedalam hole ketat nan hangat milik Baekhyun

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya sambil sedikit meringis, kemudian memegang kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol, sedikit meremasnya saat ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Akh~" ringis Baekhyun

"Baek, kemarilah, cium aku" ucap Chanyeol sambil memajukan wajahnya

"Chanyeolhh~ CUPH~"

Baekhyun melenguh saat setengah dari penis besar Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot bibir Baekhyun hingga membengkak, lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas

JLEB!

"AKH!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol lalu berteriak

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai :" lama updatenya? Emang. Berhubung gue mulai sibuk, gue bakal update seminggu sekali kalo ga males xD, dan gue juga udah tentuin, ini mau gue bikin threesome :v siapa partnernya(?) Liat aja nanti :v

Dan buat yang bilang ini kaya fanart blueharo, jawabannya iya, gue emang terinspirasi dari itu fanart wkwkwkwk, mantep(?) Bahahahahah

Chapter ini ncnya maksain ga sih? Feelnya masih kerasa ga? Karna ini chapter lama ga kelar, gue rasa feelnya udah ga ada :' hiks. Semoga aja kalian masih mau baca :"

Akhir kata(?) Gue ucapin terima kasih yang udah mau review fav foll :" review kalian bikin gue semangat lanjutin loh :" sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa~~

RnR JUSEYOOO~~~


End file.
